Chapter 4
by Nightmarity19
Summary: This is the point where Adrian must fight to get his Ladybug back
1. Chapter 1

Chat Noir Claws of Shadows Chapter 4 Aftershock

Adrian woke up in Marienette's room still in costume because he never changed back to himself. The blue double ponytailed girl stroked his hair hoping that he was still ok even after she kicked him so hard Chat started to feel dizzy a bit and saw triple Ladybugs then fell back into his coma. Mari watched him drift off and placed a gentle kiss on the lips hoping he wakes up again.

"Chat wake up you stupid cat...you should've learned to keep your head up and not try to attack me so I had to snap you out of it before you do to me what you did to your father" explained Ladybug as her cat partner woke up again but this time had a ear splitting headache.

"Ow my head" complained Adrian putting one hand on his head.

Marienette helped her boyfriend change back into his normal self but his body wasn't responding to him despite being only hit in the skull very hard by a roundhouse kick by his lover. The migraine would get worse when he tried to get up and move around and failed miserably so Marienette laid him down on her bed resting his head on a nice soft pillow.

"You lay there sweetie I'll go get you an ice pack" said Mari as she went into the bathroom and soaked a cold damp cloth then put it on his forehead to cool him off.

"Thanks hunny, by the way I'm sorry for trying to hurt you" apologized Adrian.

"No problem, I figured giving you a headache would bring you back to your old self" exclaimed Marionette stroking his cheek to make sure he wasn't sick or something.

Seeing this, Adrian finally learned what it meant to keep the ones you love the most; with that thought in mind, it hit him about his father's death by his hands no by Chat Blanc's hands. He had nothing to do with it but what his dad said struck him like a lightning strike hitting a tree.

 _Adrian I am sorry for giving you trouble...I love you son and be better than I was._

A single tear escaped his eyes and onto the pillow leaving a tear stain that Mari noticed and comforted her lover and partner knowing that he is going through a rough patch in his life and giving him the soft comfort he needs. Beyond that, a loud explosion could be heard and it blew Adrian off balance into the window hard hitting his back and landing on his face.

"Adrian are you ok?" asked Mari but as she was going to her lover's side but one of Heather's tentacles grabbed her by the mouth.

"MARIONETTE!" screamed Adrian as he tried to stop the tentacles but it disappeared with Marionette.

Plagg came flying out and hit a wall hard, sliding down the cold wooden wall.

"Ugh Adrian what's going on? What happened? Are you ok? Where's Marionette?" asked Plagg without getting an answer.

"She...has been taken again but this time I will become Chat Noir, now Plagg claws out!" commanded Adrian as he transformed into the cat superhero.

 _I'm coming for you Mari just hang on tight! I'm on my way!_

Marionette got thrown into a wall making it impossible to move as tentacles attached to her arms and legs immobilizing her from making any sudden moves. Heather was proud of herself from her work, she was able to capture Miraculous Ladybug as a way to get her partner to come for her rescue, just as she planned. Marionette struggled to move but couldn't because the tentacles tightened their grip on her arms and legs causing her to scream in extreme pain.

"Too much pain for you Ladybug?" asked Heather getting close to her smirking like a mad woman.

"When Adrian gets here you'll be sorry" expressed Marionette reassuring herself that her lover would come to the rescue.

"Oh my dear Marionette your little friend Adrian will never come to your rescue before he gets through all my traps" explained Heather keeping that evil smirk.

Adrian jumped through a window into a standing hallway full of statue knights before him standing before him, smoke filled the room but only covered his feet walking slowly making sure to not cause any type of noise but a certain creak could be heard and the armored knights came to life taking a step closer before running full speed at Noir.

"I'd love to stay and play with your guys but milady needs me" said Noir jumping over the knights and running away from them until he went into another room.

This place had lava on the bottom and a moving laserbeam that sliced a brick into two making Adrian's eyes widen at the sight. Marionette could see it from her current position terrified, unable to transform into Ladybug and help her partner.

 _Adrian my love please be safe...I don't want to lose you….I love you too much to let you go_

That thought brought her to tears as she continued to watch Adrian on the television screen.

Chat bounced from one wall to the other avoiding the laser that pierced his hip but he fought through the pain to get to the other side, almost didn't make it if his makeshift grappling hook didn't catch the bar above him and landing on his face through another door.

"Hang on Mari I'm coming for you"

Things were looking for Adrian until he heard a familiar voice….

 _Adrian…_

He stopped in his tracks to see a siren girl step out of the shadows to greet him using her powers to hypnotize him and lead him to his death but Adrian wasn't about to let that happen. He grabbed his extending staff to fight the siren which transformed into a hideous creature, roaring loudly in his face it didn't phase him as Adrian used his staff as an extender to kick the siren into the lava room where she screamed in pain until ultimately melting into nothing but bones. Extending a smirk and putting his staff away Chat proceeded much to Heather's dismay.

"That damn cat!" said Heather angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chat Noir Claws of Shadows Chapter 2

"So you're worried about Marienette continuing to fear the infamous Chat Blanc?" asked Plagg eating cheese.

"Yes, I don't want her to experience that kind of pain ever again so I'm going to get rid of that damn collar" stated Adrian as he went to his drawer and pulled out the white collar akumized by his anger for the safety of Ladybug who was also his lover.

"Uh are you sure that's a good idea? You remember what your dad said right?" asked Plagg getting a little worried.

 _Everytime you get angry you will transform into Chat Blanc_

That stopped Adrian dead in his tracks as he held the collar tightly in his hands wanting to throw it away to end this nightmare but in his mind he knew it would happen no matter what he did. So he kept it in his hands but put it in a lock box and locked it with a key then put the key in a place only he knows about.

"I will keep it in that box as a last resort" said Adrian putting the key under his bed.

"A last resort? Adrian I'm getting worried about you I mean really worried" said Plagg.

Adrian has never heard his little buddy say that he was _worried_ about him at all, he just normally ate cheese and when trouble came he would come but this was different because they all experienced a nightmare no one wants to see again. The whole Chat Blanc thing was going to make him insane which is what his father's last wish was: To see how far he can push Adrian, his own son.

"Plagg I…" Adrian started but couldn't find the words to express.

His little buddy stopped him right there as he understood it was hard to control an akuma power even if you're in the right state of mind. Adrian walked over to the window to watch the city of Paris go about their normal day but something didn't feel right about what was going on, then the thought of what Marienette said echoed through his mind.

 _You have it don't you….you know what that does to you and you know how it can change you._

Adrian punched the wall almost breaking it and he could feel the anger rising within him, this was not good as the akuma collar glowed bright enough for him to see.

 _Everytime you get angry you will become Chat Blanc_

That sudden realization stopped him from getting even angrier but ultimately break down in tears as Plagg flew over to comfort his friend in this dire situation they were in. After all Hawkmoth put him through this was his final send off before Adrian killed the psychotic man. Plagg patted Adrian on the back giving him a bit of comfort then went to grab some tissue so the hero can wipe his tears.

"Thanks buddy" thanked Adrian using the tissue.

"Sure thing, hey maybe you can go into town and see what Marienette is doing right now will that cheer you up?" suggested Plagg.

"Ok that might take my mind off of things" responded Adrian as he got up and walked out of his room with Plagg following him.

As they walked out a loud noise could be heard from down the street as black akuma's flew about causing destruction to every person it came around; corrupting them to be monsters with sharp claws, long sharp teeth and a crazy demeanor. The sight frightened Adrian so he ran upstairs to the roof and looked down at all the monsters the akuma's created.

"Alright Plagg claws out!" commanded Adrian as he transformed into Chat Noir.

He noticed Ladybug swinging from building to building causing confusion to the monsters but was surrounded by them and then a kick to the neck by Chat saved the spotted superheroine then gave her a smile. Ladybug looked at him not saying a word still which made Noir sad; all of a sudden, more monsters came and they were back to back so they used a team up move which was Chat swinging his staff then Ladybug going for a endless helicopter kick to their faces.

"Thanks...for your help Chat Noir" said Ladybug.

"No problem milady" responded Noir being his usual flirting self which didn't impress her one bit.

"You and me are gonna talk after this got it?" demanded Ladybug as she jumped down to cause a shockwave making the monsters back off.

"Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir a pleasant surprise indeed" said a mysterious voice from the distance.

"Who said that?" responded Chat keeping his guard up.

Heather walked up but something was different about her: She wore a kimono with black and red roses on it, heeled shoes, no glasses on but had black sunken eyes with red irises and had tentacle tattooes. The mere sight of her eyes put an element of fear into the hearts into the two heroes, as they looked over at her change of fashion sense which made Ladybug cringe a bit.

"You both look like you've seen a ghost" said Heather as her tattoos glowed.

"Well judging from your appearance you look very cringe worthy" said Ladybug.

"You'll pay for that with your LIFE!" shouted Heather as tentacles wrapped around Mari's legs flinging her into a building and landing on her face.

"LADYBUG!" yelled Noir as he ran over to her but was stopped by a tentacle to the face and used his staff to stop himself.

Chat Noir wasn't about to let someone hurt his ladybug so he charged at her staff blazing avoiding tentacles and clawing her face leaving a scar on her face. He did a flying kick to the face knocking her down to the ground as Adrian grabbed her by the neck then started punching her repeatedly each one getting more vicious than the last one. The more punching he did, the angrier he got which was a bad idea considering he still has that akuma necklace back at his house.

 _Everytime you get angry you turn into Chat Blanc_

Adrian wide eyed then backed up and put Marienette on his back then lept into the air.

"Guess he knows about his little akuma necklace...poor, poor Chat Noir and here I thought you were still yourself" said Heather as the tentacles disappeared into nothing but black dust as she walked away until she was no longer visible.

Adrian opened her window and put her down as she transformed back to normal, tucked into bed, kissed her on the forehead then left with a single tear going down her face. He swung from house to house until he went to the rooftop of his mansion then took his mask off and crossed his arms looking at the sun going down knowing that this was his fault for not saving her again. He sighed until he heard the familiar steps of Heather come up with no scars on her.

"How did you survive that?" asked Chat.

"I have a wicked healing factor Chat Noir but I think I may help you with your little problem" said Heather as she held up the akuma collar necklace he threw away a few mins ago.

"No keep that away from me!" yelled Adrian as he fell to his knees holding his head screaming in pain and agony desperately trying to keep himself together.

His black coat turned into pure white along with his cat ears and mask then when he opened his eyes they were yellow instead of green, just seeing this side of him made Heather have a sinister smile on her face.

"Hello Chat Blanc" said Heather as she walked up to him and put her hand on his chest.

"Hello Heather you look amazing tonight" complemented Chat Blanc as he looked at her then kissed her.

"Don't worry my darling this city will be ours...just you wait and see" said Heather looking at the city.

Chat Blanc's ring was running out of juice and fast because of the transformation so he pulled away then left Heather standing there but she had a smirk instead of being sad. Arriving home, Adrian changed back as Plagg got slammed into a wall hard and slid down the wall with an almost thud if Adrian didn't catch him in his hands.

"Gotcha little buddy" said Adrian with a tired smile.

"Thanks" responded Plagg.

Marienette watched the whole thing unfold before Blanc left to go back to being Adrian Agreste, a single tear burned on her hot cheeks expressing the horrific scene that just took place. She ran off angry and sad at the same time not knowing what to feel right now but she knew one thing: Heather was bad news plus she wanted Cat Blanc to purposely kill Ladybug. Mari was not about to let that happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chat Noir Claws Of Shadows Chapter 3

The morning sun hit Marienette like a brick to the face as the sun shined down at her telling her to wake up. Waking up, Mari couldn't get that memory of Chat kissing Heather on the balcony of that building, the mere thought of it made her sick.

 _Was that Adrian or was that Chat Blanc?_

Marienette shook her head then packed her stuff and left her house with a sort of a gloomy look even though nothing was wrong with her except what she saw last night. Can this day get any worse? Yes it can because Adrian was sitting on the steps reading a book on self help so Mari went up to confront him as he looked up and tried to back away but Marienette grabbed his arm to make sure he doesn't escape.

"Adrian I need to know the truth, were you and Heather really kissing?" asked Mari choking on her tears but failed.

Adrian could feel the tears coming from her love bug so he wiped her tears and embraced her tightly to tell her that he still loves her little ladybug.

"Marienette I love you and only you that much is true, it wasn't me that kissed Heather you see that was Chat Blanc that kissed her because I would never hurt you like that" explained Adrian.

It was as if the whole weight of the world was lifted off of Mari's shoulder so she kissed the silly boy lovingly then let go. The two love birds decided to go out on a date to a nice restaurant where they had burgers and such; out of their perception, Heather looked down at them seeing how perfect they were to each other. She did not want that after all she wanted Marienette to die so she can have Adrian all to herself because if she can't have Adrian then no one can.

"Don't worry Marienette I'll give you something to fight for" said Heather disappearing from view.

After they ate, Adrian walked her lover back home and gave Mari a kiss goodnight he walked home himself after she waved at him. All of a sudden a mist surrounded them both with Marienette and Adrian screaming then disappearing from view when the mist settled down, as soon as Mari woke up she was suspended 30ft in the air on the Eiffel Tower tied up looking down she could see all of Paris.

"What?! What the hell am I doing up here?! Someone help me! Please!" yelled Marienette frantic trying to set herself free so she can transform into Ladybug but to no avail.

"Well well Marienette it seems you're hanging around for the ride...your final ride at least" said Heather lifting Mari's chin up and smirking.

"You won't get away with this!" said Marienette struggling to get free.

Meanwhile Adrian appeared back in his house with a note attached to his forehead saying this: _If you want to see Marienette alive come to the Eiffel Tower before midnight because I injected a toxin that will consume your little lover so you better come quickly before it's too late_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Heather Rytan_

Adrian bolted out of his room, downstairs then out the door and got to a secret area where Plagg appeared.

"So what's the plan?" asked Plagg.

"I'm going to trick Heather into thinking I'm leaving Marienette then when the moment is right, I kick her off of the platform thus saving Marienette in the process" explained Adrian.

"That's genius Adrian" said Plagg expressing his excitement about Adrian's plan.

"Ok, Plagg claws out!" said Adrian as the ring pulled Plagg in transforming him into Chat Noir.

The black cat used his grappling hook to swing around the city desperately wanting to save her ladybug by any means possible and he didn't care about the consequences as long as Marienette was safe.

 _Don't worry Marienette you're going to be ok just go along with my plan please...for your safety_

Meanwhile suspended 30 ft in the air Marienette could see what was her knight in black armor named Chat Noir coming to the rescue, he looked at her and kissed her but could feel the toxin in the kiss then spit out the purple black toxin on the ground.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Marienette.

"Yea I do, I'm gonna trick Heather into joining forces against you hun then when the moment is right I'll kick her off the platform then save you in the process" explained Noir.

"Yes good plan indeed Adrian I'm surprised you can come up with a plan like that" said Heather coming out of the shadows and entering the playing field.

Chat readied his claws knowing he had to improvise by beating the living hell out of Heather for stealing his girl and he was about to do something about it. He charged at her with a kick to the face but she countered into a punch in the leg causing a shockwave knocking Adrian into a support beam holding the Tower together. Wiping his mouth he ducked a potential shock attack and brought out his extending staff then attacked her by using quick punches and acrobatic moves disorienting her to the point she was dizzy trying to compose her but was met with Chat's boot in the face knocking her down to the ground.

"Hey you ok?" said Adrian giving Mari the antidote to the toxin then untying her.

"Yea thanks Adrian" responded Marienette kissing her hero.

Heather hit the cold hard ground hard causing the ground shake violently and she got up like she never got hit as hard as she did. Both looked down in shock as this woman would not go down and stay dead, Adrian used his grappling hook to attach to a lamppost, grabbed Mari then swung over to it but landed on a building watching as everything Heather touched it turned into an akuma fueled monster with one true purpose: Destroy Chat Noir and Miraculous Ladybug. The monsters looked up to see them both then proceeded to climb up the tall skyscraper to meet our heroes and corrupt them in akuma filth.

"Um Marienette I think now is a good time to change into Ladybug" said Noir panicked mode.

"Right" responded Marienette as she transformed into Ladybug then readied herself as the monsters made their way up.

"This is going to make me sick" complained Adrian.

Ladybug rolled her eyes as she brought out her lucky charm and both were ready for a fight but Heather pulled them back to greet the two heroes.

"I will give you this, your both are strong together but what would happen if one of your trusted companions were to betray you?" said Heather as she caused the building to collapse, causing Ladybug and Chat Noir to fall through. Smoke and fire filled the collapsed skyscraper and Marienette couldn't see anything but as soon as her vision came back, she could hear scraping of claws and a blurry white figure inching closer to her like how a predator stalks her prey.

"Ladybug...come out and play with me...don't worry I won't hurt you too bad"

She knew that voice, that cold calculating voice that felt as if she was facing a psychotic killer but it was her worst nightmare Chat Blanc.

"Chat...Blanc...oh no" said Marienette as she hid behind a broken support beam as Blanc inched closer scraping his claws ever so slowly adding to the creepy effect.

Mari's breath slowed as she knew he was inching closer to her before he grabbed her by the throat lifting her up, trying to knock all the wind out of Ladybug and possibly kill her the same way he killed Hawkmoth. Marienette held on to his arm then shocked him with a shocking defense mechanism she implanted in her transformation in case an enemy tries to do any funny business without her knowing which caused Chat Blanc to back up a bit but growled at his damage.

"I'm sorry but I must put you down...please forgive me Adrian" said Ladybug whispering the last part to herself.

Blanc pounced on Lady but she moved out of the way and as he was about to get up, Marienette kicked him hard in the side of the head so hard that the akuma collar came flying off, burning in the flames then Mari used Chat's grappling hook to escape the final explosion of that skyscraper and laid her partner on the clearing stroking his hair gently.

"You stupid cat…" said Marienette kissing his forehead waiting until he woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chat Noir Claws of Shadows Chapter 4 Aftershock

Adrian woke up in Marienette's room still in costume because he never changed back to himself. The blue double ponytailed girl stroked his hair hoping that he was still ok even after she kicked him so hard Chat started to feel dizzy a bit and saw triple Ladybugs then fell back into his coma. Mari watched him drift off and placed a gentle kiss on the lips hoping he wakes up again.

"Chat wake up you stupid cat...you should've learned to keep your head up and not try to attack me so I had to snap you out of it before you do to me what you did to your father" explained Ladybug as her cat partner woke up again but this time had a ear splitting headache.

"Ow my head" complained Adrian putting one hand on his head.

Marienette helped her boyfriend change back into his normal self but his body wasn't responding to him despite being only hit in the skull very hard by a roundhouse kick by his lover. The migraine would get worse when he tried to get up and move around and failed miserably so Marienette laid him down on her bed resting his head on a nice soft pillow.

"You lay there sweetie I'll go get you an ice pack" said Mari as she went into the bathroom and soaked a cold damp cloth then put it on his forehead to cool him off.

"Thanks hunny, by the way I'm sorry for trying to hurt you" apologized Adrian.

"No problem, I figured giving you a headache would bring you back to your old self" exclaimed Marionette stroking his cheek to make sure he wasn't sick or something.

Seeing this, Adrian finally learned what it meant to keep the ones you love the most; with that thought in mind, it hit him about his father's death by his hands no by Chat Blanc's hands. He had nothing to do with it but what his dad said struck him like a lightning strike hitting a tree.

 _Adrian I am sorry for giving you trouble...I love you son and be better than I was._

A single tear escaped his eyes and onto the pillow leaving a tear stain that Mari noticed and comforted her lover and partner knowing that he is going through a rough patch in his life and giving him the soft comfort he needs. Beyond that, a loud explosion could be heard and it blew Adrian off balance into the window hard hitting his back and landing on his face.

"Adrian are you ok?" asked Mari but as she was going to her lover's side but one of Heather's tentacles grabbed her by the mouth.

"MARIONETTE!" screamed Adrian as he tried to stop the tentacles but it disappeared with Marionette.

Plagg came flying out and hit a wall hard, sliding down the cold wooden wall.

"Ugh Adrian what's going on? What happened? Are you ok? Where's Marionette?" asked Plagg without getting an answer.

"She...has been taken again but this time I will become Chat Noir, now Plagg claws out!" commanded Adrian as he transformed into the cat superhero.

 _I'm coming for you Mari just hang on tight! I'm on my way!_

Marionette got thrown into a wall making it impossible to move as tentacles attached to her arms and legs immobilizing her from making any sudden moves. Heather was proud of herself from her work, she was able to capture Miraculous Ladybug as a way to get her partner to come for her rescue, just as she planned. Marionette struggled to move but couldn't because the tentacles tightened their grip on her arms and legs causing her to scream in extreme pain.

"Too much pain for you Ladybug?" asked Heather getting close to her smirking like a mad woman.

"When Adrian gets here you'll be sorry" expressed Marionette reassuring herself that her lover would come to the rescue.

"Oh my dear Marionette your little friend Adrian will never come to your rescue before he gets through all my traps" explained Heather keeping that evil smirk.

Adrian jumped through a window into a standing hallway full of statue knights before him standing before him, smoke filled the room but only covered his feet walking slowly making sure to not cause any type of noise but a certain creak could be heard and the armored knights came to life taking a step closer before running full speed at Noir.

"I'd love to stay and play with your guys but milady needs me" said Noir jumping over the knights and running away from them until he went into another room.

This place had lava on the bottom and a moving laserbeam that sliced a brick into two making Adrian's eyes widen at the sight. Marionette could see it from her current position terrified, unable to transform into Ladybug and help her partner.

 _Adrian my love please be safe...I don't want to lose you….I love you too much to let you go_

That thought brought her to tears as she continued to watch Adrian on the television screen.

Chat bounced from one wall to the other avoiding the laser that pierced his hip but he fought through the pain to get to the other side, almost didn't make it if his makeshift grappling hook didn't catch the bar above him and landing on his face through another door.

"Hang on Mari I'm coming for you"

Things were looking for Adrian until he heard a familiar voice….

 _Adrian…_

He stopped in his tracks to see a siren girl step out of the shadows to greet him using her powers to hypnotize him and lead him to his death but Adrian wasn't about to let that happen. He grabbed his extending staff to fight the siren which transformed into a hideous creature, roaring loudly in his face it didn't phase him as Adrian used his staff as an extender to kick the siren into the lava room where she screamed in pain until ultimately melting into nothing but bones. Extending a smirk and putting his staff away Chat proceeded much to Heather's dismay.

"That damn cat!" said Heather angrily.


End file.
